Unico
by alexander.moreira.5623
Summary: SU AMOR ERA UNICO TAN UNICO INCLUSO QUE NO LA MUERTE LOS SEPARARIA... INSPIRADO EN LA CANCION INICO DE JOE MONTANA... ONESHOT NARUHINA


Unico

Oneshot inspirado el la cancion unico

Nota;ni la cancion ni los personajes me pertenecen

Unico

Era un dia soleado en konoha naruto obserbaba el cielo y recordava como se habia enamorado de aquella chica de ojos perlados durante la gerra siempre lo apoyo y ella decidio caminar junto a el ya no detras de el ahora el se habia enamorado de ella es esta profundamente enamorado de hinata asta que llego a pensar en compensar su amor y descubrio que todos se iban a reunir en un gran salon a festejar aunque ellos no eran nada aun el sabia que ella la amaba y que el tambien

En el salon

Y todos reunidos ay platicando felizmente pero ella era la unica que se percato de que alguien faltaba y era naruto entonces su amigo kiba la vio y supo que era y el dijo

Oigan no creen que lla se tardo naruto dijo kiba

Todos se percataron y dijeron pensaron donde andas naruto

Gracias le dijo hinata a kiba

Pero ella se percato que alguien la llamaba desde un pasillo ella se ejo sin que nadie se percatara y ella vio quien era era su amado naruto el le dijo

Aun me amas hinata dijo naruto

En lo que ella se puso totalmente roja y le dijo

Naruto kun tu deberias sabero yo siempre te amare

Entonces hinata quieres ser mi novia dijo naruto

Si si quiero dijo ella

Naruto se acerco y la beso un beso tierno y dulce luego se separaron

Pero ella lo agarro y se dieron otro beso esta vez mas apasionado

Ellos salieron bien agarrados de la mano y entonces ella se para y le dijo

Naruto necesito saber una cosa tu me quieres dijo hinata

No no te quiero dijo naruto

Hinata cambio su mirada triste y bajo la cara pensando en darle una bofetada

Entonces el le alzo la mirada y le dijo hina yo no te quiero yo te amo tu ganastes mi amor

Ella sus ojos le brillaron intento decir algo pero el le dio un beso mas apasionado la agarro de la sintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo entonces ella le correspondio abrazandolo por el cuello

Se fueren a rreunir con sus amigos y entonces sakura le dijo a ino

Ey mira a esos dos dijo sakura puesto que venian bien agarrados de la mana

Pon fin pense que nunca pasaria dijo ino entonces naruto y hinata se sonrrojaron, si dijo sakura por fin baka nunca lo creeria dijo sasuke

Hinata y naruto solo rieron

Son saber que esa noche marcaria su vida

Vamos a hacer un vindris dijo naruto

Con gusto dijeron los demas

Entonces cuando brindaron naruto empezo a cantar

...

Vindro por ella

Por la novia mas hermosa del planeta

Por la reina de mis sueños

La muñeca

Que conquisto mi corazon

Hoy boy a brindar

Por nuestro amor

...

Todos quedaron atonotos nadie esperaba que naruto cantara asi

Mas hinata estaba sonrrojade ekka no podia creer que naruto pensase asi de ella entonces naruto empezo a cantar de nuevo

...

Y que suerte tuve

Que la vida y el desnito

Nos unio

Por encontrarte hoy

Le doy gracias a dios

Eres un milagro

Eres para mi una bendicion

Nuestro amor es unico

Uno en un millon

Como luz del sol

No para de brillar

Como el azul... Del mar

Como el azul... Del mar

...

Encerios piensas eso naruto dijo hinata

Si hina si dijo naruto

Hinata iba a decir algo cuando

POF

Unos maleantes gritaron naruto uzumaki emos venido a matarte dijo uno que parecia ser el lider

Jajaja como si pudieran dijo naruto

Entonces no se percato de que todos sus amigos no estavan y hinata estaba tomada por un maleante que tenia un kunai en su cuello

Naruto se preparo para entrar en bijuu modo pero el lider dijo no tan rapido si no quieres ver morir a este chica dijo el maliante señalando a hinata entregate dijo otro

Esta bien dijo naruto rendido

Uno se acerco y dijo oy mueres uzumaki naruto dijo mientras le cortaba el cuello con el kunai a naruto

No grito hinata nooooooo porque justo oy que parecia el dia perfecto dijo llorando

Que ago con la chica jefe dijo uno de los maleantes

Aniquilala dijo

Mientras el otro dijo tranquila hoy veras a ese chico en el otro mundo si es que existiera jajaja dijo el malente y le cortaba la cabeza a hinata

Y los otros dijo el otro maleante maten.

Iba a decir cuando de pronto 50 cazadores especiales ambu los arrestaban

Pero que dijo uno mientras era capturado

Mientras una chica salia de un lugar y decia lo vi lo vi todo en el otro pasillo cuarto 21 estas los otros chicos secuestrados

Un ambu dijo me dirias como unos simples maleantes acabaron con naruto el es el mas poderoso de la aldea

Lo explixare todo dijo la chica mientras empezaba a contarle todo

Ya veo dijo el ambu debemos informar a hokage sama

Mientras tanto en el otro mundo

Era un lugar donde cada alma estava solo naruto lloraba estava muerto nunca mas volveria a ver a hinata entonces el comenzo a cantar para intentar desaogarse

...

Que me falte el sol

Que me falte el aire

Pero yo no quiero

Que me faltes tu

Que me falte el agua

Pero yo no quiero

Que te vayas tu

Canto naruto mientras lloraba

Mientras tanto en el palacio de kami sama...

Me conpadezco de ese chico y entonces se ollo el grito de naruto hinataa

Y el otro mundo temblo

Guao dijo kami sama sera mejor que unamos a ese chico con la tal hinata dijo goku

O terminaran destruyendo el otro mundo añadio kami sama

Mientras tanto con naruto

Por que lloras dijo hinata

Hinata eres tu dijo naruto

Si soy yo

Hinata dijo naruto mientras la besaba te amo no te vuelvas a perder añadio naruto

Tranquilo estare aqui contigo para siempre dijo hinata

Sabes hinata nuestro amor nos iso unir aqui en el otro mundo sabes que significa eso

No dijo hinata

Significa que nuestro amor es

...U...N...I...C...O...

Ja mi segundo oneshot naruhina merezco un review


End file.
